


Don't Close Your Eyes

by firelord65



Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [23]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sleep Deprivation, The Skeld (Among Us), White acting kinda Sus, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65
Summary: Blue is keeping watch. She has to keep watch. If she doesn't, no one will be safe. She knows there is an imposter among them.
Series: Fecky's Whumptober Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 23: What’s a Whumpee Gotta Do to get Some Sleep Around Here? - Exhaustion | ~~Narcolepsy~~ | Sleep Deprivation

Blue paced back and forth in security. She had once thought it was a bit overkill to use an entire compartment for essentially some computer screens. Now she thought it was far too claustrophobic.

She had to keep watching the feeds, but it seemed futile. The cameras - when they worked - were only in the halls. Red had called her paranoid yet he had still reassigned her tasks to White, Cyan, and Lime. Behind that overconfident exterior was a man who knew she was right to be paranoid.

They were a small crew. Too small, really, for the amount of work that they had to do but MIRA didn't care. Cargo still needed to be transported regardless of the fact that over half of their ships' crew were disappearing whenever they got out of interstellar comm range.

Blue knew. Blue wasn't stupid. She had read the reports of what happened in Polus just before they arrived - just before they swapped out their crew with the reserve staff there. She and Red were the only ones who had remained on the Skeld. White, Lime, and Cyan all came from Polus.

Any one of them could have been the culprit who had killed not one but _three_ of the crew on Polus. And now they were here galivanting around the Skeld with Blue and Red.

Blue couldn't sit down. She knew if she stayed there for too long her eyelids would start to droop and the warmth trapped in her suit from her anxious pacing would lull her to sleep. Typically there would be shifts on the ship and this wouldn't be a problem, but Blue's nerves were fried like the wiring in the hall just outside. She just didn't trust that if she fell asleep that she would wake back up again.

Movement flickered on the screens. Blue bolted to the console to try and make out who it was. Jabbing on the buttons to cycle the zoomed screen to the right location, Blue grimaced. It looked like maybe it had been White or perhaps Cyan if his suit had picked up funny on the monitor, but she couldn't be certain.

She also knew that she was starting to see things. The corners of her eyes would catch on the darkness in the opposite corner of the room, tricking her into believing that there were eyes watching her through the slats in the vent. Blue peeled open her visor just for a moment and rubbed at them with the heel of her palm. Even closing them for a few seconds felt like bliss. Staring at the monitors all day and now all night - such as there was in deep space - was like sandpaper on her poor sight.

Blue jerked to her feet. Somehow she had slipped back onto the chair, lulled by that tiniest of comforts that was the seat. She had to keep moving.

"I'm alive and awake and alert," she muttered to herself in a sing-song voice. It was a childish little tune but the principle was sound. The more that she did to ensure that she wasn't just sitting around the longer she would stay awake. "I'm alive and awake and alert!"

She slid her visor closed again and shook her head several times. The singing wasn't working. The walking just made her dizzy. But Blue refused to admit that maybe she was at the end of her rope.

If she wasn't watching, who would be? There was too much to do on the ship. Even now, Blue was still waiting for White to come and fix the wiring outside of Security. Hopefully they would come soon.

Blue slumped against the doorframe, tapping her helmet against the door every few seconds. It was annoying and loud inside of her helmet. Even still she was fading fast. The stress and anxiety might have helped at first - keeping her jumpy and ready to react to anything - but it had worn on her far more than she had realized.

"I'm alive and awake and alert," she repeated under her breath. A sound came from behind her of metal screeching on metal. Blue twisted around to see nothing at all - nothing out of place. Not even the chair swiveled in the wrong direction.

Letting out a groan, Blue staggered again to the console. Her knees buckled and she sank again onto the chair. Maybe if she just pressed her helmet against the screen, the light of the monitor would be enough to keep her awake…

Maybe she could make it another few minutes…

Maybe she could make it…

Exhaustion clawed at her last reserves of strength and Blue's eyelids fluttered shut. She wanted to peel them open again; really she did. But she just couldn't. Not anymore.

* * *

Blue's shoulders rose and fell with the tell-tale sign of rest. From their vantage point in the vent, White had been able to keep a steady watch on the ever-vigilant sentinel. They'd even been able to sneak in a nap of their own.

White considered slipping out now and cracking the girl's neck for all the waiting that she had put them through. But, no, that seemed just a bit too cruel. She had been right after all but unable to put the pieces together to support her theories.

Sinking further into the vent, White headed towards Electrical. They could hear Red chattering away to himself while he did the tasks he had assigned to White originally. He would be a more amusing prey to take down than Blue would have been.

Besides, the poor girl needed some sleep.


End file.
